The unheard roylaty and the dead girl
by RichHoboM3
Summary: When Sonic becomes royalty, his connection with his friend Amy is blown out. Soon a news about a Dead girl leaves Sonic unsure what to do, will he give up defending his home city Mobius? Or will he give it to his worst enemy, Dr. Eggman.


"The Unheard Royalty and The Dead Girl"

 **Hey readers! I know this isn't "It Was an Accident" story but I couldn't resist! This story is my next fandom! So please enjoy and review!**

It was just another day in Mobius, where the same thing happened every day, Dr. Eggman trying to destroy Sonic the Hedgehog in order to capture the entire city Mobius. Nothing really changed in this city, some of the same major events felt….Repeated. The whole situation just felt defeated, but that wasn't this day, no, it was different, at least, from a different position.

Amy came out of the kitchen holding a tray of just-baked cookies upon them, her whole plan with these cookies was to swoo Sonic over into her arms. Amy then chanted out her hellos to everyone in her living room. The party was going perfect for her, there was neither problems nor unwanted presences. Vanilla the Rabbit came up to Amy, offering to help her.

Vanilla:" Amy please, this is your birthday party, you should be having fun instead of greeting your friends"

Amy shook her head, which left Vanilla un-positioned to answer to the pink hedgehog.

Amy:" No no, I should do that, that's the way to start up conversations"

Vanilla:" Please Amy, I do know what you're really up to"

Amy blushed while Vanilla smiled, unable to make a comeback to the taller woman; Amy handed the tray to Vanilla, and headed back into the kitchen. When she got out, she was carrying a small basket with cute colored macaroons. Amy started for the day, with her friends waving "see you later" at her. Amy took in a deep breath and then started to walk through the town of Mobius. Sonic's house wasn't really too far from Amy's; all it took was a simple walk to get there and back. Amy then went into a post office she came up to, the air was fresh and minty inside, and not too many people where there. Amy then headed to the clerk to ask for any letters that came in her inbox. A little boy behind Amy then tugged on her dress, Amy looked back in order to catch the person tugging her favorite red dress.

Amy:" Oh hello there", Amy bended down to get face to face with the boy, the boy first started to act shy, but then started to act brave to the pink hedgehog.

Little Boy:" Do you know Sonic miss?"

Amy nodded, the little boy then dug deep into his pocket, pulling out a golden letter, and he handed the golden letter to Amy who looked confused. The boy ran out of the post office, leaving Amy unsure what to do. Amy finally gotten the answer when she remembered the boy asking about Sonic, maybe the letter is for him. Amy then waved goodbye to the clerk, and then left out of the exit of the white building. Almost there to Sonic's house, a loud booming noise was heard behind it. Amy then rushed to the back of Sonic's house before it may be too late for something. Amy gasped as she saw Sonic versing Dr. Eggman in his opened backyard. Amy's birthday today was tough on her, trying to get alone with Sonic, but yet, this had been going on for years.

Amy: "Sonic!"

A loud explosion coming from Dr. Eggman's hand built bomb which landed onto the landscape cut out Amy's scream. Sonic was too busy dealing with the chuckling Egg-head in his flying mobile, he needed to defeat Dr. Eggman before anyone was in danger, especially the city. Amy yelled again for the blue hedgehog, luckily, he heard this time, Sonic bounced off the wall of a nearby mountain to rickshaw back into Dr. Eggman.

Sonic: "Amy?! Get out of here! It's dangerous!"

Sonic kicked his feet into Dr. Eggman's windshield, making it implode into tiny glistening pieces scattering everywhere. Amy stood in her position in the same spot, still complaining to her companion.

Amy: " But Sonic, I can help you! Let me grab my piko piko hamme-"

Sonic: "No Amy!"

Amy went dead silent, staring at the hedgehog bouncing here and fro while surrounding a fat man his sphere-shaped saucer. Amy then begun coming back to reality, before a word came out of her open mouth, Sonic continued.

Sonic: "Go Home! I don't need you here! Your-"

Sonic voice was stopped when a giant mechanical arm came out of an empty socket inside of Dr. Eggman's machine, the mechanical arm then went straight for the little blue hedgehog. Sonic then dodged the flying arm, and ran up it to get to Dr. Eggman; Sonic then completed his conversation with Amy with just simple words. Amy dropped to her knees, her basket dropped to the rugged terrain, the differently colored macaroons spilled out near her legs.

Sonic: "You're annoying! You're always in the way! Get out of here!"

Amy's eyes were swelled with incoming tears pouring from her emotions in her heart. (Wow, so moving). Sonic then did a flying spin attack from a leap from the stretchy arm, and hit straight on Dr. Eggman's roof of his carrier. Amy couldn't breathe; she recalled her memories of battles with Sonic, was she really in the way? Amy's heart felt like a stone sinking in a black lagoon, Amy was shaking so tensely. Sonic did another spin attack, this time Dr. Eggman's roof caved in, leaving Sonic to battle with Dr. Eggman solo in the flying craft. Sonic still hasn't said a word, nor did Amy. Amy tried to get a hold of herself, she did remember she bothered Sonic sometimes, but was she a bit too pushy, to make Sonic actually yell that out loud, especially on her birthday.

Amy crossed her arms, to grip both of her arms; she stood up, but stared into the dusty ground. Her memories of major events with Sonic poured into her eyes, every moment, every detail, was breaking.

Amy: "So…s-s…"

Amy then stopped herself as soon as Dr. Eggman's craft crashed into a smoky explosion, Sonic hopped out, while Dr. Eggman's head was the only thing of his popped out. Amy seemed to disappear from sight, Sonic sat down next to the stuck villain. Sonic begun laughing at his known villain's defeat, making up hilarious jokes about his plan failing once more. Dr. Eggman stared at him; he seemed sort of worried for something, and Sonic stopped laughing after the Egg-head eyed him carefully. Sonic begun to question him for his rude glare at him.

Sonic: "What's with you?"

Dr. Eggman: "I am fearful to ask the same to you"

Sonic: "What do you mean?"

Dr. Eggman: "What has gotten into you?"

Sonic raised an eyebrow questioning Dr. Eggman; Dr. Eggman asked further questions to the laid back hedgehog sitting beside his roundish head.

Dr. Eggman: "That anger, you sure seem okay now, but earlier… I know I'm hated by you and your friends"

Sonic interrupted his villain with a "yup", Dr. Eggman glared back at him; he sighed then started once again.

Dr. Eggman: "I'm your enemy, but right now you seem to be one to your friend"

Sonic kept quiet, looking away from Dr. Eggman, making sure not to see his face. Sonic knew what Dr. Eggman said, but yet he felt puzzled. Glancing around the landscape for answers, something caught Sonic's eye. He sped towards it in a flash, then coming back to take his seat back with the stuck head in the pile of scrap metal. It was a golden letter, Sonic turned it around to see the back, it didn't really have a address on it, only his name was written in a blue ink. Sonic opened it up; he pulled a small piece of paper that was contained in the letter. Sonic begun reading over the words that were on the letter, Dr. Eggman begun asking questions saying "What is it?" and "Are you going to apologize?". Sonic closed the envelopment with the letter inside, he stared into the dark sky above him, and then he glanced over to his round headed pal. Sonic then looked back at the golden letter in his hands.

Sonic: "It says….I'm royalty"

 **So there's my new FanFiction for my page! Hope you liked it and want it continued for further chapters! And who is the Dead girl? I'm just making up as I go**

 **(W)/**


End file.
